gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Francis McReary
Francis "Frankie" McReary is a 45-year old corrupt police detective, and the second oldest member of the McReary clan. Biography Francis and his brothers grew up in an Irish Catholic home. He is looked down upon by his brothers, who consider him a hypocrite for his police career; Patrick McReary remarks that "is just as crooked as we are — moreso"; Francis affords his brothers similar disdain for their open criminality. He initially wanted to become a priest, but as his brother Packie recalls, he had to abandon that ambition after being caught cheating on his final test to be a priest; he also had a tendency to take money from the donation plate as an altar boy. Francis tells Niko that his philosophy to cleaning up the streets of Liberty City is "one percent at a time" — assassinate small-time crooks and drug dealers one by one, to "improve" the city without involving the legal system. This may be mere self-justification on Francis' part — the tasks he sets for Niko are overwhelmingly focused on covering up his own misdeeds. Francis is implied to have illicit tastes, which go unspecified but which may be related to drugs and/or prostitution, as he orders the assassination of a drug-dealing pimp who is implied to be personally inconveniencing him. It seems he has the same philosophy as Frank Tenpenny, thinking if a necessary number of people do like him, the community would improve. Events of Grand Theft Auto IV Francis first meets Niko Bellic during a publicity spot with Manny Escuela. Later in the game, he calls Niko and arranges a meeting at Castle Gardens, where he reveals that he knows of Niko's criminal activity in Liberty City; Niko agrees to work for Francis in exchange for his turning a blind eye to Niko's other crimes. Francis first orders the death of a blackmailer who possesses incriminating photographs, and then the death of Tom Goldberg, a lawyer who has evidence against Francis. He has Niko kill a drug-dealer and pimp in the North Holland projects, and then the dealer's accomplice, who is threatening to talk to the police about McReary. Blood Brothers After Francis' brother Derrick returns from Ireland, Derrick intends to expose Francis' corruption out of spite, something Francis could not accept as he intends to become the Commissioner of the Liberty City Police Department. He orders Niko to kill Derrick during a meeting he has arranged with his brother. Niko either chooses to follow Francis' orders, or goes against them and spares Derrick's life by killing Francis instead. Either choice will end Niko's career with Francis, although Niko can choose to exploit Francis' guilt in future if he survives. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Street Sweeper (Cutscene) *Call and Collect (Boss) *Final Interview (Boss) *Holland Nights (Boss) *Lure (Boss) *Blood Brothers (Boss, Can be Killed) *Undertaker (If not killed in Blood Brothers) Wanted level reduction If Francis is spared in Blood Brothers, the player can call him and have him clear their Wanted level. Although this can be done multiple times, the wait required between calls is thus far undetermined — calling too soon after the last successful call will merely redirect to Francis' answering machine. Once the player finishes the story missions, Francis' ability will not be available. Although after you have finished the main storyline, you can receive the three-star removal, by dating Kiki Jenkins, once you have her up to about 80%. Trivia *If Niko kills Francis, his gravestone in Colony Island (after the mission Undertaker) reads: "Here Lies Francis McReary, Brave, Honest, Shot Dead", the same as Derrick's in Steinway. *Francis drives a black Landstalker, seen in the beginning cutscene of Blood Brothers *As Francis is an LCPD officer, his record is not listed in the LCPD Database. *In the mission I'll Take Her..., Gerald McReary says that he and Francis were never real close, but that "he'll miss him" (if Francis is dead). *Sometimes if Niko starting to get chase by police with Packie, he will often shout "Look! Frankie's Boys!". *It seems Francis is unlikeable by most characters in the game. Even Kate, his own sister, think he would die earlier (if Francis is killed at Blood Brothers). Kate also stated that the rest of the family hated him, stating that he's too cop to be a gangster and too gangster to be a cop. *Francis still has a lot of respect from Police unlike from others. *Francis can be seen on the homepage for www.libertycitypolice.com McReary, Francis McReary, Francis McReary, Francis McReary, Francis